


You're Dangerous

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Language, Minor Angst, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Helping her turn over a new leaf Rowena agrees to help you on a case. However, the case leads to some surprising revelations.





	You're Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Girls Rock Challenge @jenneel-jarevieve || SPN Fluff Bingo @spnfluffbingo || SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo 
> 
> Girl’s Rock Challenge Prompt: “Toxic” by Britney Spears
> 
> SPN Fluff Bingo Square: Case fic
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo Square: Lingerie
> 
> A/N: The original began very differently then I decided I just wanted my girls to have fun! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

**_Baby, can’t you see_  
I’m calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It’s dangerous  
I’m falling**

**_There’s no escape_  
I can’t wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You’re dangerous  
I’m loving it**

  You hummed along to the dance-worthy tune playing on the radio as you put on the black hat you’d bought to complete your outfit. Going undercover for you was the best part of the Hunter life and this outfit proved it. Once Rowena came out you’d be on your way to the speed dating event and hopefully one step closer to tracking down whomever or rather whatever was killing the women that brought you here. Dean, ever the big brother, was reluctant at first to let you work on a case alone with Rowena, but they had their hands full and Rowena is more than willing.  

   “My, my, my lass,” Rowena’s voice makes you turn the petite witch standing by the door with a grin on her face. “You know outside the plaid you are quite the stunner.”

   You can’t control the blush but hope she doesn’t notice, “You’re one to talk, for being three hundred years old you give a girl all kinds of naughty ideas.”

   “Flirt. So what’s the plan?”

   “We are going to the speed dating event. The women were each killed after one of these and they all had one person in common,” you turned down the radio handing her a photo of the man they had all matched with. “Nothing fishy there but we’ve been deceived before.”

   “And how did the women die?” Rowena questions picking up some hex bags from her bag to hide some on her persons.

   “Four women dead with two dying by suffocation but the other two had their necks twisted almost all the way around. I’m thinking either demon or witch, but no sign of hex bags. Thoughts?”

   “It’s entirely possible that the witch recollected the hex bags after the deed was done,” Rowena theorized looking over your notes. “Speaking of, take this. It will keep you safe.”

   Rowena pushed a small purple hex bag into your hand. You sniffed it surprised to find a hint of lavender and tucked it into your bra. She smiled and you couldn’t deny the way it made your heart leap in your chest. Yes, you had a crush on the tiny witch but it’s not like you’d ever tell her. Not to mention you couldn’t imagine having to tell your brothers that you were dating Crowley’s mother. Or telling Crowley. You shook your head and thankfully missed the sly look Rowena cast your way.

**_Too high_ **

**_Can’t Come Down_ **

**_Losin’ my head_ **

**_Spinnin’ ‘round and ‘round_ **

**_Do you feel me now?_ **

  Once again Britney’s danceable lyrics called to you as another man dropped to the seat in front of you with the music cutting off, “I’m Richard and you are?”

  “I’m Y/N, it’s my pleasure Richard.” He wasn’t the man in the picture and after an hour of this, you were convinced the guy wasn’t going to show.

  “Yes, it most certainly is,” Richard went on and on about himself and even took your turn but you smiled acting like he was mesmerizing. He seemed to like it saying that a quiet woman was a good woman. You clenched your fists tightly doing everything in your power not to reach across the table and punch him off the chair. But eventually the song began again and he moved on.

   Then he dropped into the seat the man from the photo. His name was Jake and he was actually quite pleasant. He listened to you allowing you to go first and he was funny, charismatic. When the song resumed he kissed your hand and moved on. Thankfully two more rounds later and the event was over. Rowena was seated at the bar drink in hand making conversation with the man in the picture. So you took that chance to sneak away to the restroom.

   “There you are,” Richard’s voice is suddenly behind you as you step out of the restroom. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

   “Oh hi! I thought you’d left already. Maybe found another girl,” you teased trying to head back to the bar.

   He grabbed your arm roughly, “No, I want you, Winchester.”

   “Rowena!” you yell but his arm is around your neck and you hear him chanting latin before the world goes black.

   “I know we’re in trouble, but I just can’t kill her. She’s a Winchester and we don’t want that heat. Plus not for nothing Jessica but she is exactly what we’re looking for,” Richard’s voice broke through the haze. You sighed trying to sit up but found yourself bound to the bed where you rested. He had pulled off your hat, jewelry, shoes, and pants tossing them into the corner. Thankfully, you still had your underwear and shirt on but it didn’t lessen your fear.

   Richard stopped talking and turned seeing you were awake and you realized he had been on the phone. He cut you a cold glare, “I have to go Jessica. Our guest is awake. Okay. Yes, my love, I’ll start without you.”

  “So you’re already taken? Figures,” you snort.

  “Funny. You know for a hunter let alone a Winchester you are not the sharpest tool in the shed,” Richard sneers and you roll your eyes causing him to slap you across the face hard. “Pay attention bitch. You’ll live as long as you do what I say. My wife and I have been waiting a long time for this.”

   “Not really into threesomes but thanks for the offer.”

   “I was told you were the best of both your brothers, Sam’s brains and Dean’s bravado. It makes you perfect for what we need,” he moves back to a dresser and you take the distraction to take in your surroundings. It’s a fancy hotel room or loft at least three or four stories up. The ropes appear to be a bondage set, which makes you shiver knowing he must have held the other women here. But why kill them and why did he take them to begin with?

  He turns holding up something like a syringe that’s filled with a white viscous liquid. You have an idea what it is but the thought makes you want to hurl, “My Jessica and I have been alive for a long time and the only thing that’s ever alluded us is children. We tried to find the perfect specimens but those girls were disappointments. We needed strong women and a child with Winchester blood now that is too hard to pass up on.”

   “Listen, you asshole, I’m not going to be your baby momma so back off,” you spit tugging roughly at the bindings once more. “I’m going to get out of here and kill you and your fucking girlfriend.”

   He slaps you again with his free hand, “She’s my wife you bitch. She deserves some respect.”

   “Oh no the only thing Jessica deserves boy-o is to burn like she should have two hundred years ago,” Rowena’s voice fills you with relief. As she stands by the door juggling a hex bag in her hand, “You know I knew you were familiar earlier but even I didn’t suspect it was you. But Y/N here is just too good to pass up.”

   “Get out of here Rowena. We deserve a child and she can give it to us,” Richard pleads and for a moment you feel a little sorry for him. But then you remember the dead women and nod to Rowena.

    “Sorry. I’m kind of smitten with the girl and you don’t deserve her. I’ll be sure to say hello to Jessica for you dear,” Rowena tosses the hex bag at his feet and recites a phrase. Richard screams as he bursts into flames soon leaving nothing behind by the broken syringe and a burned smell.

    “Just in the nick of time Rowena. How did you find me?” Rowena winks waving her hand and the bindings vanish.

    “Well as I said he didn’t deserve you and I simply tracked the hex bag. Plus Jessica and I have issues I can’t wait to work through. I’m sure she is somewhere nearby.”

    “We can track her down using his phone if you’d like,” you offer grabbing your clothes pulling on the pants and shoes. You debate putting the hat and jewelry back on but roll it up under your arm. Right now you just want to be you.

    “I’ll find her dear. I want you to go back to the hotel room and relax. I’ll find Jessica and meet you when I’m finished,” she boops your nose and turns vanishing from the room without another word.

    You sink into the tub allowing the hot water to relax your tense muscles. Sam and Dean weren’t too happy to hear about what happened. Dean spewed on and on about how you should have been better prepared while Sam chided you for not doing more research before rushing in on the first lead. Once you explained Rowena saved the day you were able to hurry them off the phone. You eyed the hex bag that had saved you and vowed to keep it to remind not only yourself but your brothers too that Rowena had changed.

    You step out pulling the towel around you when you hear a lite knock on the door, “Rowena?”

     “Yes dear. Jessica has been dealt with and I bought you something. I’m going to leave it at the door,” you opened the door but Rowena was nowhere to be seen. At the door rested a bag with tissue paper and a note. You blushed as you opened the bag to see a **[beautiful wine colored lingerie set](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hipsandcurves.com%2Fstrappy-chemise&t=YzY5NTU5OTdiZmYzYjcyOGY5Y2VjNWIwNjNlZjc4YTkxNGFhMWFmZixETUR0ejllcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175628842304%2Fyoure-dangerous)**. The note was folded over and you opened it reading Rowena’s scrawling letters inside:

> **_I’m tired of pretending. Join me for a memorable evening_ **
> 
> **_Ever yours, R_ **

      “Holy shit,” you scramble brushing your hair and applying some of your favorite scented lotion. You’ve never worn a thong before but if it’s for Rowena you’ll make do. You spin in the mirror and apply a dab of gloss to your lips before opening the door. Music drifts across the room that is covered in candles and rose petals as Rowena sits in a beautiful evening gown at the table sipping a glass of wine.

     “Do you like it darling?”

     “Rowena. This is amazing and I’ve never worn lingerie for anyone before. Are you sure about this?”

     “Never been more certain,” she sits the glass down snapping her fingers her dress falls to the ground revealing her own set of lingerie. **[The green of the set matches perfectly with her porcelain skin and bright red hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.yandy.com%2FGorgeously-Green-Teddy-Set.php&t=MmY3MDQ0ZTU0NGY1ZDFiNzM1YjM5YmZiMzRjYWZjNzY4NThlMWNiMSxETUR0ejllcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175628842304%2Fyoure-dangerous)**. You unconsciously lick your lips as she chuckles, “Oh let me do that sweet girl.”

      Rowena kisses you softly gently pressing her tongue across your lips begging for entrance. You give in almost too easy but you’ve been wanting her for so long it’s all you can think about. Her hands slip under the nightie grasping your hips, “Rowena.”

     “Shh, let me take care of you. It’s been a long day and you almost became a mother,” she teases as her lips find your neck hitting the spot that makes you whimper. You allow her to push you back onto the mattress. You don’t know why you are constantly surprised by her small stature. She doesn’t let it stop her as she crawls over you straddling your hips, “Now tell me what would you like, sweet girl?”

    “I want you to sit on my face Ro. Please,” you blush sitting up to kiss her again. She chuckles climbing off pushing the panties away and moves back on the bed. You lay back as her leg moves over your face her pussy over you. She’s already soaked and the little curl of hair is glistening. You lower her to your face licking up her slit savoring her moans as her hands weave into your hair. You hold her hips and lick and suck at her lips carefully stroking her clit every now and then. Just enough to make her curse but not bring her to release.

    “God you are good lassie,” Rowena moans as she grinds her hips against your lips. “Make me cum, Y/N.”

    You licked into her a few more times before sucking her clit into your mouth. She tried to get up but you held her down wanting to feel her cum on your face. You sucked and nibbled her clit roughly until you felt her tense up under your hands. She came hard her release soaking your face as you greedily licked up what you could. Rowena slowly fell to the bed beside you looking absolutely wrecked from where she must have run her hands through her hair.

    “So I take it this isn’t the first rodeo with someone of the same sex?”

    “Not even a little Rowena,” you stand slowly undressing as she watches you hungrily. She licks her lips as she too stands to undress until you both stand completely nude. The room is heated as you both look over each other’s bodies,  “I hope this isn’t the last time I’ll see you in lingerie.”

    “Not if I have anything to say about it,” she kneels lifting your leg to rest on the bed as she returns the favor to you. But Rowena being the witch she is can’t leave it simply at eating you out. No, she mutters some sort of incantation and every lick and touch of her hands sends waves of pleasure over your body. Before you fall to the bed using her magic she’s pulled two orgasms out of you and left love bites on your thighs.

    “God Rowena. That was amazing,” you laugh looking up at her as she snaps her fingers. “Oh, you are not done?” Rowena smiles adjusting the straps on the strap on that has suddenly appeared.

     “Not even a little Winchester. Get on your hands and knees like a good girl,” Rowena’s voice has an edge and you quickly move into the position she requested. You feel her hands massaging your cheeks before smacking each one. You moan pushing back into her hands while she whispers another incantation. One hand remains grasping your hip digging her fingers into your flesh while she uses the other to slowly press the fake cock into you. She goes slow even as you beg her to be rough. Once she’s pressed all the way in her other hand moves grasping your hip.

     “Rowena, please. Please move,” you beg the fullness you feel is overwhelming after the two orgasms she gave you.

     “Hold tight Y/N,” Rowena bellows and begins slowly moving her cock in and out of you. “Feels so good.”

     “You put a spell on it didn’t you?” realizing what the second spell was.

     “Aye, I want to feel you.”

     She continues slowly thrusting the pace gradually getting faster until she lets go of your hip fisting her hand into your hair pulling your head back. Her hand smacks your ass cheek before grabbing it again roughly, “You look so good on my cock Y/N. What would your brothers say if they saw you now? See their precious little sister writhing like a whore because of little oh me.”

    You cry out as the thrusts become too much but Rowena pulls you back against her chest continuing her thrusting and wraps her hands around your breasts pinching your nipples while her mouth works over your neck, “Rowena, please, let me come!”

    “Come with me,” she demands pushing you back to the bed and you collapse as she moves your ass in the air. She fucks into you hard and supernaturally fast before she cries out reaching her own climax. Her hand comes around finding your clit rubbing it furiously as you scream and sob her name. Everything seems to go white as she pulls out and you fall against the bed gasping for air and your body singing with the joy of three orgasms.

     “Wake up sweet girl. You need to eat something,” your eyes open looking up to see Rowena smiling down at you. You are both wrapped in plush robes and your head rests in her lap.

     “How long was I out?” your voice raspy with sleep.

     “Nearly ten hours I’d say. That spell takes a lot out of a girl,” she winks leaning down kissing your nose playfully.

      “ **You’re dangerous. I’m loving it** ,” you sing along remembering the song from earlier.

      “Perhaps you should heed Britney’s advice and steer clear of me then. Not to mention your brothers won’t be happy about this.”

      “So you’ve mentioned Ro. But I don’t care because I want you. They’ll just have to deal because  **with the taste of your lips I’m on a ride. You’re toxic I’m slippin’ under with a taste of a poison paradise** ,” you sing again and she pushes you away trying to hide her smirk.

      “If you keep singing that song I’ll have to do something about it,” she warns but you can see the fire in her eyes practically begging you to keep going.

      “Well if you want me to shut up then kiss me Rowena or I’ll keep singing,” you threaten but Rowena is already climbing on top of you.

      “You’re going to be nothing but trouble aren’t ya?”

      “ **There’s no escape I can’t wait I need a hit. Baby, give me it! You’re dangerous, I’m loving it** ,” Rowena stops you pressing her mouth to yours and soon the song is forgotten as Rowena takes over all your thoughts. You were in so much trouble.


End file.
